Secret Meetings
by SeaEmerald
Summary: It's okay. One more visit won't hurt. Afterall, she's seen him plenty of times before during impromptu missions. Why did it feel so different this time? Why did she feel so lost...? So hopelessly desperate? — COMPLETE.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

 **Hey, guys! So, for those of you who are reading _Shattered Heart,_ THANK YOU SO MUCH! _I promise I'll update it!_ It's definitely a story that I want to complete, so until then...**

 _ **I hope you enjoy this oneshot. I wrote one similar to this on a FanFiction video game, so...**_

* * *

 _What the hell am I doing?_

A golden-blonde haired woman walked along the dimly lit street in a flowing dark orange dress as she neared a very familiar house. She eyed the house with meticulous eyes, her pupils scrutinizing every external surface and corner. _Even the bricks_ weren't left untouched by her far-from-innocent hazel orbs.

She knew the house like the back of her hand. Despite the countless hours she has spent rehearsing, she was still very apprehensive about facing _him._ The brown-haired, muscular, handsome male who has enticed her for years...

She took out her trusty scepter and instantly vanished. In moments, she found herself floating just outside his window. She looked around and smiled slightly when she realized that that roads were empty. Any normal person would've screamed their lungs off at the dizzying height. But she was a fairy. _Not just any fairy._ She prided herself in being the Fairy of the Sun and the Moon and as the Guardian Fairy of Solaria. She'd rather face a thousand monsters than do this right now. With a grudging sigh, she shut her eyes to clear her mind.

Clipping the little window, she opened it silently and entered the room. Her eyes instantly trailed over to the bed where her object of affection is silently sleeping. She didn't know what she was doing here. She didn't know what she came here for. Her footsteps were non existent as she glided gracefully towards his bed.

She eyed him with impassive eyes. _Brandon Shields_ _..._ the man who saved her life more times than the number of monsters she had killed. _And that's saying something._ However, Stella Solaria swore to herself that she'd never hurt even a hair of an innocent. Innocents...women and children...so full of life and joy. They experienced everything that Stella didn't. Living and joy were just simple words in a dictionary to Stella. To people like her, living meant not getting killed. But to humans like us, living means _actually living._ Embracing the light and fighting through the dark times... For her, there was no such thing as living in the light.

Things changed. Things had changed after she evolved into an Enchantix fairy transforming her into a full-fledged one. After Enchantix, she achieved higher levels of fairy forms, but none were as preciously gained as Enchantix. But...everything's different. The six Winx fairies were still the thickest of friends. Thankfully, that hasn't changed. But what's changed is that life finally caught up to them. They had to split up to take care of their home worlds. Her role as the Princess of Solaria had finally come to an end and the royal duties of the Queen of Solaria began. It had been her dream to be a proper queen for her people ever since she was a child. But she underestimated the hard work of being one. Making administrative decisions, attending meetings, meeting the kings and queens of other planets...it was beyond tiring and exhausting. But the _one and only_ thing that drove her forward is _him._

She had been a coward to tell him her true feelings. _How deeply she fell for him over the years..._

She eyed his handsome face and noted how it brilliantly illuminated by the silvery moonlight. His dark brown hair gently caressed his forehead. His lips were set into a thin line. His bare chested frame and his perfectly chiseled V-shaped physique were another wonderful things to look at. There was no ounce of room for fat on his body. His muscular stature was an effect of intense workouts over _many_ years. But she must admit...his workout was definitely something she didn't complain about.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or tell me what you're doing here?" a smooth voice asked her, halting all of her inappropriate thoughts and shameless ogling. Stella stepped back slightly startled as he opened his eyes and tauntingly glanced at her with teasing chocolate-brown eyes. He immediately stood up in front of her and crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation.

Stella could barely manage to conceal her awe. He was just _so_ good at everything he did. She still remembered the first time she met him. She was at Bloom's house and he was pulled in as a rookie specialist to arrest an overgrown ogre. It was his first year at Red Fountain. Even for an amateur, he managed to stay win effortlessly. During all of the missions the fairies and specialists went on, he managed to save her as well as others countless amount of times. And his skills since then have considerably improved.

 _And_ _grudgingly might she add that he was better than her._

No matter how many times she tried to deny it herself, she knew in the pits of her heart that he had a better chance of staying alive than she did. He was just _too good._ Like the fairies, the specialists had split up.

However, unlike the fairies, the specialists disbanded into a professional troop of skilled assasins. They were trained to kill, _if necessary._ She remembered the first time he killed someone. He seemed so lost and so hopeless. She'll never forget the look on his face on that day a few years ago. He never appeared shaken or afraid in any other mission, but...the day he wore the look of despair was the day she felt as if she died. He never killed an innocent, but...eliminating a villain made him upset.

 _But since then...it was one more...one more..._

"Stella...I'm waiting," he whispered to her as he took a step closer to her. Their toes brushed slightly together. Her heart began to thud against her chest when she felt heat radiate from his powerful frame.

 _Stella, you're becoming such a softie!_ She chided herself, not really knowing why she was nervous at the moment. This was Brandon. It's just Brandon. The man she's known for nearly nine years. But...this was the same man she instantly connected to from the moment he saved her from a hungry ogre at Bloom's house on Earth.

And she didn't even know why she's in his room right now. His dark brown eyes were gentle, but also appeared dangerous to her. Those eyes were the result of excessive training and combat. They were coated with heightened senses and they always appeared highly alert. He possessed a cool, calm, and collected demeanor, being rarely startled or shaken by anything. By the word 'rare', it pretty much meant that she's never seen him so shaken up. Angry, sure. But not rattled.

She has seen him upset, sure... _but never rattled._

"Brandon." She said his name for the first time since she got here.

"Stella," he said mockingly, still patiently waiting for an answer. A smirk played on his lips, something that turned Stella's hormones to an inferno.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated again.

 _Well I can try to answer if you put on a shirt first._

"Can't I come over and see a friend from my past?" she cockily asked him, letting her true feelings remain buried deep underneath. She would never let him find out what she truly felt for him. _What she truly craved._ **Him.**

He raised an eyebrow and glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand near his bed.

It eerily blinked with red digits. _2:43 AM..._

"You can...but don't you think the timing is a little...intimate?" he winked at her as he turned to her yet again. Stella's breath slightly hitched, invisible to the naked eye, but he easily picked it up. _So he was right._ The beautiful blonde of Solarian descent still had a thing for him. He didn't deny that their attraction was anything but normal. Even after knowing her for nearly a decade, he was unable to control the passion he felt for her.

"I wanted to see you," she said with a tone of seriousness laced into her voice. "Can't I?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I'm curious to know as to why you had to transform your way here when you could've sneaked in sometime in the morning."

She laughed. "Brandon, to people like us, whether it's day or night, it doesn't matter."

Well, he can't argue with that. They've been on missions plenty of times before irrespective of time. He nodded anyway, not really satisfied with her explanation. _If that can even be counted as an explanation, that is._ But then again, he didn't expect anything more from Stella. She was bubbly and cheerful in the beginning but that changed. Ever since Solaria announced a new queen, the old Stella rarely surfaced. To avoid the crazy fanatic papparazzi, she became shut off and mysterious. She never let any information escape from her unless she truly wanted it to. _But he missed the old Stella._

Stella stared at him in the dim darkness. For the first time ever, she felt stumped for words. _Not that she'd let that show._ She sighed internally. What was she doing here? She clearly didn't have any business here. She took a slight step back only to stop when he grasped her arm.

"Don't go," he whispered to her. "Stay."

His calm, rich voice instantly soothed her. She felt herself slightly float in bliss. This was all she needed. A moment with him is all she needed to boost herself. A moment with him is all she needed to stay alive. Every moment with him was worth the wait. And she waited patiently every painful waking second, hour, and day for her next _moment_ with him again.

"You know I can't," she spoke to him. As much as she wanted to, she can't.

"Why not, Stella? Why do you always run away?" He drilled her even more, desperate to get the answer he craved from her. She has done enough running away. And he won't stand for it now.

"I'm not running away from anything, Brandon," she calmly informed him. Stella saw annoyance and frustration flash in Brandon's eyes. She knew that if he _really, really_ wanted to, he can stop her from leaving. He's the only one in this wide world who can make her do something against her will. She wasn't just referring to her own succumbing towards him. She meant physically too. He was more than capable enough to tie her somewhere easily and within mere seconds.

"You're not? Because so far, I didn't see you give me a straight answer to my questions," he teased. His playful voice was back and she could only wonder in awe. How did she meet such a captivating man?

"Brandon...the only answer I can give you is that you need to let me go."

"I would...if you told me what you were doing here in the first place."

Stella paused. _I was checking you out._ She could say that, but that'd be highly inappropriate. And he'd probably never let her live the humiliation down. Unable to say anything, she simply stared into his brown eyes. Her power to hold his gaze weakened every second. His intense gaze bore into her, making her feel like he could see through her soul.

"Brandon..." her resolve started to weaken immensely. It has been months since she last saw him. And that too on the freaking TV! He had been alone trying to stop yet another evil and the news appeared on Solarian TV. While the media didn't outright say his name, she knew that he was the man behind it. She kept tabs on his every mission secretly (or _so she thought),_ just in case he needed help or if he didn't come back on the expected time. _But i_ _f anyone can survive in this cruel world, it'd be him._ There were no words to convey the amount of respect and admiration she had for this guy.

"Stell...for one minute, forget about our lives. Forget about our professions. And -" he prodded her before he was interrupted. _By her lips._

 _Forget about our lives? Fine, then. Let's do that._ Stella crashed her lips to his, pouring all of her pent up frustration and bottled up longing into the vicious kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck as she pulled him closer to her. After a few moments of being _pleasantly surprised,_ Brandon wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her crash onto his bare chest.

She let out a soft moan as he gently traced his thumb in small circles on her back. They both fought for dominance in this never ending battle. Neither won, yet neither lost. They pulled back after many moments. Stella gazed into his brown eyes. There was a hint of smile and amusement hidden somewhere in his tender eyes. _She lost._ She failed to keep her feelings in check.

"It took you this long...?" he asked her gently once more while stroking her cheek.

She stood limply in his arms as he embraced her. Somewhere inside of the hard exterior she sported, she suddenly remembered that she was a female. She's still a girl who had tastes. She remembered that she's allowed to live for herself at least once. She can be selfish at least when it came to her. He let her head rest on his chest as he stroked her long, silky golden-blonde hair.

"...Brandon..." she softly moaned his name, unable to say anything else.

"Shh...I'll always be here, Stel. I waited for you all these years. I can wait for a few more," he coaxed.

She pulled back from him and saw that his eyes were sincere. He never let his true emotions reveal, but now _just for her,_ he showed her how much she meant to him. His eyes revealed to her how much she truly meant to him. _What she truly meant to him._ She was more than just his first love. She captured his heart from day one and he was only able to tell her that nine years later.

She smiled at him one more time. She reached over and kissed him on the cheek before freeing herself from his arms. The moment she did that, she felt the feeling of warmth, tenderness, and comfort vanish. She no longer felt the embrace of being protected by him. But she knew...as long as he's there in her life, she'll stay alive. _Because he won't let her die._ The only way she'll die is if... _something's happened to him._

He won't die on her in some remote corner of the world unknown to anybody. Even if he's not by her side, she'll still be able to protect him. Even if he's halfway across the world, she'd still be able to keep him alive.

Brandon watched her as she slowly stepped away from him. Soon, he gazed at her one last time as she disappeared through the same way she came inside. His mind felt finally at peace after the years of longing and waiting. He smiled at the direction she just disappeared to.

 _Just a few more months, Stell..._ he thought.

 _He'll come back to me. He'll return to me...because he promised me._ She thought as she vanished with a smile right in front of him.

* * *

 **NOTE 2: Hey everyone! If you still find any errors, do let me know. I'll be happy to correct them! Thank you for reading :) I'd always appreciate a review and know what you guys think :)**


End file.
